Kim Possible: The Demon Files 1: Becoming a Demon
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: When Kim accidently gets placed a pendulam on her neck by accident, she is transformed into a demon. A Unicorn Demon. Book one of 12 in the series. FINISHED! Please review!
1. The Pendulam of Avalon

**Kim Possible: The Demon Files**

**Summary:**

When Kim accidently gets placed a pendulam on her neck by accident, she is transformed into a demon. A Unicorn Demon.

**Chapter One: The Pendulam of Avalon**

20 year old Kim Possible rushed across the halls of the museum soundlessly, avoiding any lasers are being seen by the security cameras/men.

_Why did Wade have to get me into this? _Kim thought as she rushed past the lasers, _And why couldn't I bring Ron nor Rufus with me?_

20 year old Ron Stoppable was Kim's best friends since the first day of Pre-K. Ever since then, they've been through every thing together. From school classes in high school to the everyday missions that Kim and Ron both have to face every once in a while. To Kim and Ron, this was their normal life.

Ron also had a pet. A naked mole rat named Rufus. Rufus was first recieved to Ron at a Smarty Mart during his early pre-teen years. Ever since then, Rufus came along with Kim and Ron on their missions.

But now, neither of them were there. And Kim wondered why...

Kim pressed the off switch for the laser beams, and shut them off.

_I hate going against the authorities! _Kim thought as she walked through a passageway to the Dragonology section, _It makes me feel like a bad guy! And I protect people from bad guys!_

Kim paused when she saw a few familiar figures.

_Looks like I'm not alone. _

Kim took out her grappling hook and shot it at the ceiling. She jumped, and swung towards Monkey Fist.

"Hiya!" Kim cried as she knocked Monkey Fist down, knocking something out of his hands and onto Kim's neck.

"The Pendulam of Avalon!" Monkey Fist cried.

"Huh?" Kim looked down to see an aquamarine uncut crystal on a thin line of silver that acted as the string for the pendulam that was around her neck, "Hah! Looks like you can forget about becoming a full monkey, Monkey Fist!"

Then, the crystal began to glow, then blind the whole room.

"Gah!" Kim cried, sheilding her eyes, "Hey, what's happening?"

Kim was being lifted from the ground and being swirled around in brilliant colours of light.

Then, the next thing she knew, Kim was talking nonsense!

_What am I saying? _Kim thought, _Is it an ancient language or something?_

Then, Kim snapped back to reality. Well, almost.

Kim felt her skin tighten as goosebumps began to appear on her arms. For the first time ever, Kim didn't know what she might end up as. Last time something like this happened, she turned into a monkey! Temporarily of course.

But this time, Kim felt something more happening.

Her nails grew longer, her hair turned from auburn red to platinum silver. Her human ears disappeared and in their place on the top of her head, unfurled two horse-like ears. Kim felt a tail emerge from her rear, and something else on her forehead. A horn. A Unicorn's horn!

"What's happening to me?" Kim whispered under her breath.

Feathery wings unfurled from Kim's back and gracefully opened themselves.

Kim felt her eyes changing. She could feel it. Her eye shape didn't change, but the colour did.

Kim guessed it was aquamarine, just like the crystal.

And she was right.

When Kim landed on the ground, and the light disappeared back into the crystal, Kim saw her reflection in a nearby glass.

"A Demon!" Duff Killigan yelped, "That lassie's a demon, I tell ya!"

"She only transformed into one!" Shego cried, "Look, when the crystal was placed on her neck, she transformed into a type of demon!"

"Nobody asked you, Shego!" Dr. Drakken cried, "Sidekicks are not to be heard!"

"Whatever." Shego yawned.

"How dare you steal my power, Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist snapped.

"This isn't your's, Monkey Fist!" Kim cried, "This belongs to the museum! And apparently, I ended up being the artifact's victim."

"What's going on here!" a dim voice bellowed.

"Run for it!" Drakken cried.

"Don't think so!" Kim cried, then wrapped the villians up with her grappling hook's rope.

As the sun rose, two security guards came in to see the villians tied up, and Kim in her new form.

"Miss Possible, what happened?" a security guard asked.

"Um," Kim began, "It's a long story!"


	2. Being A Demon

**Chapter Two: Being A Demon**

"Kim! Get out of there and come downstairs! It's dinnertime! You all ready missed breakfast and lunch and didn't even come to the freshmen's lounge! What are you hiding!"

"I-I'll be right down!" Kim stuttered, scavenging her closet to find something...anything, to cover up her new features since the curse of the pendulam.

"Ugh!" Kim groaned, "Is everything I have useless? There has to be _something _in here that I can use! Ah ha! A shawl! Wait, that's not enough to cover my horn, tail and claws. Why couldn't my nails disappear by will like my wings?"

"Kim!" Ron cried again from the other side of the door, "If you don't come out in 3 seconds, I'm gonna send in Rufus to break the lock with his teeth, and push to door over!"

"Don't you dare!" Kim snapped, wrapping the shawl over her head like an indian's.

"One..."

Kim grabbed her mission gloves and put them on. It was a good thing they camaflougeds with the nails when the poked out of the finger slots.

"Two..."

Kim inserted two green contact lenses to cover up her blue eyes. She grabbed her brown long coat and tied it around her so that the tail will be hidden.

"Three!"

Rufus, which Kim did not notice was there, knawed on the last bit of the lock as Ron slammed it open as Rufus jumped out of the way.

Ron's nose crinkled when he saw Kim. "KP, what's with the shawl?"

"Uh, major frizz!" Kim lied, "Had to do something about it!"

"And the gloves?"

"My hands are a bit cold."

"And the coat?"

"The rest of my body's cold, too!"

Then, Ron's eyes widened. "And the horn?"

"Horn?" Kim screamed, and felt her forehead to feel a prickle.

"Ouch!" Kim cried.

_The horn! I completely forgot! Now I have to tell him what happened! Oh, wait! That means the pendulam isn't covered either! Oh, God! Please help me!_

"Kim, you're hiding something, are you?" Ron cried.

"She's hiding something!" Rufus chittered.

"No, I am not!" Kim lied angrily. Then, the things that covered her new features disappeared! Magically!

"Oh, no!" Kim groaned, "Ron, this isn't what it seems! I'm not a demon!"

Kim covered her mouth. _Smooth, Kim! Very smooth..._

"By the looks of your ears, tail, claws and wings, I'd say you are a demon!" Ron said, "Kim, what happened?"

Kim sighed, and explained everything; "While I was on a top secret mission-"

"YOU WENT ON A MISSION WITHOUT ME?" Ron exclaimed.

"Wade told me not to tell you, okay?" Kim retorted, "Anyways, as I was saying, I was tracking down the villians, who happened to team up together, and while I was trying to stop Monkey Fist from putting this pendulam on, it got on me instead! He said it was something called the Pendulam of Avalon, whatever that is. Then, the next thing you know, I started speaking an ancient language, without even know what I was saying nor doing, and the next thing you know, I turned into a demon! Don't worry, the authorities know about it, and they said I change back to human every sunrise starting tomorrow. And I turn back into a demon by nightfall."

Then, Kim paused. "Oops."

"Oops what?" Ron asked.

"They didn't say I turn exactly human at morning," Kim corrected herself, "And I don't turn into a demon by exactly nightfall. I turn into a half demon in the morning and a full demon every New Moon. And that's tomorrow night. And this full demon, won't even be able to control herself!"

"Kim, are you saying you're gonna be something like, what was it, that anime I began watching last night..."

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah! InuYasha! Anyways, his transformations are a little different."

"He's a half demon and turns into a full demon when he is seperated from his sword, the Tetsuiga. And he turns into a full human every New Moon. Yeah, I know, Ron! My roommate's younger sister back home watches it every weekday night on tv! She told me everything about it!"

"Then when do you turn into a human?"

"Every Waning Moon. I turn back to a half demon every Waxing Moon. It all happens during a lunar eclipse!"

"That's very often."

"Yeah, like, once a year! Oh, Ron, what am I gonna do? If Proffeser Rose found out I left campus, I'm gonna be expelled!"

* * *

Heh, you might be wondering how I got the idea for the InuYasha part! Well, my younger sister watches InuYasha on YTV every weekday night. She'll be watching the first InuYasha Movie: Affections Touching Across Time on YTV this Friday. Well, for now, later! I'll get a new chapter up soon! So far, I've got no reviews, so please review!

CelestialTime93


	3. The Secret's Out

**Chapter Three: The Secret's Out**

"Kim, you gotta tell 'em!" Ron exclaimed as Kim paced back and forth in her dorm.

"Honestly, Ron!" Kim cried, stopping her pacing, "I can't tell anyone but you and Rufus! Or else, I'm gonna get expelled! The only thing that will turn me back, is the New Moon! What am I gonna do?"

"Chill, Kim!" Ron said reassuringly, "I'm sure nobody will notice..."

"What is the meaning of this, Possible?" a woman's voice bellowed behind Ron.

The two friends turned to see a tall woman in a red buisness suit and red heels. Her dark, chestnut hair was tied in a bun, while glasses were balanced on her nose.

"Professer Pellitier, I can explain!" Kim exclaimed.

"You can explain everything in the Principal's office!" Professer Pellitier snapped.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Kimberly Ann," Proffeser Rose said in a soft voice, "You're telling me that you snuck out of campus for one of your missions, and the next thing you know, while you were trying to stop a couple of villains from your teen past, you became an accidential victim to one of the artifacts in the museum that the villians were going to steal. And that happens to be the Pendulam of Avalon that transforms you into your most desired creature, in demonic form. Am I clear?"

"Yes, proffeser." Kim answered calmly.

"She is bluffing, I assure you!" Proffeser Pellitier cried.

"Settle down, Pellitier!" Proffeser Rose continued, "Now, listen to me closely, Kimberly Ann, for I will not repeat this again. One, you are allowed to go in and out of campus to save the world from villians."

"Oh, thank you so much, Proffeser!" Kim thanked.

"But, number two, you have to listen carefully, Kimberly Ann," Proffeser Rose continued, but more darkly, "It's about the Pendulam of Avalon."

"We're all ears, Proffeser." Ron said.

"Good." Proffeser Rose said, "That pendulam isn't just a magical artifact. It is a curse, since the beginning of time, when magic was born. Now, during that time, there were many creatures, but only two of them were demons. The Monkey, and, what you have become, The Unicorn. Now, according to legend, both of these demons were captured inside the pendulam, but only one will come out to take over the victim's life. And you, Kimberly Ann, have desired most for the powers of The Unicorn, which is what you have become. You're mission, is not only to save the world with your cheerleading skills, and such, but to defeat the darkness that will soon linger over this school. And that is the darkness of the Under World. Only the demonic powers of The Unicorn can defeat it. The Monkey is the symbolization of the bad, while The Unicorns stands for light. You are the light, Kimberly Ann, and it's your job to release your inner self and defeat the darkness. Kimberly Ann, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, Proffeser?"

"This school isn't just a college. It is a school full of hidden chambers that contain four treasures. Earth, Water, Air and Fire. These are the four elemental treasures that keep steady our school for what it's being. For this school is actually a place where fairies and pixies settle down every year when the darkness from the Under World destroys their homelands until The Unicorn can defeat the darkness when it arrives to this school. That is why we are going to announce the arrival of these magical beings tomorrow morning at the Main Hall at Breakfast. And I want you to be there at exactly 8 am. No later, no earlier. Use your powers to transport there, incase you're late. Don't be late, however, Kimberly Ann. Understood?"

"Yes, Proffeser."

"Good, you are dismissed."

* * *

Hey, how's it so far? Review and let me know! Well, until later, see ya:-)

CelestialTime93


	4. Notice Me

**Chapter Four: Notice Me**

_Author's Note: This chapter features the song, "Notice Me" by Zetta Bytes from the Disney Original Movie, "Pixel Perfect." _

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning, to remember that she was to be at the Main Hall for some reason on the principal's wishes. Kim got up, and got quickly changed, and finished by a five minutes before 8:00.

_**Here's a story of a girl,**_

_**Livin' in a lonely world,**_

_**A hidden note,**_

_**A secret crush,**_

_**A little boy who talks too much,**_

_**While I'm standin' in the crowd,**_

_**When you smile, **_

_**I check you out,**_

_**But you don't even know my name,**_

_**You're too busy playin' games.**_

Kim left her dorm and went downstairs past the freshmen's lounge, and down the stairs towards the main hall.

_**And I**_

_**Want you to know,**_

_**If you lose your way,**_

_**I won't let you go...**_

****

_**If I cut my hair,**_

_**If I change my clothes,**_

_**Will you notice me?**_

_**If I bite my lip, **_

_**If I say, "Hello,"**_

_**Will you notice me?**_

_**What's it gonna take for you to see,**_

_**To get you to notice me!**_

Kim went down to the bottom of the staircase to the main foyer, to greet the janitor.

"Hey!" Kim greeted.

"Hello, Miss Possible!"

_**Got your heart up in the clouds,**_

_**Tell me when you're comin' down,**_

_**Do, I don't wanna sink your ship,**_

_**It's not about the scholarship,**_

_**And all the friends that follow you,**_

_**Tell you things that just aren't true,**_

_**I'm the girl you never see,**_

_**I'm the one you really need.**_

Along the way to the second foyer, past the gymnasium, she spotted a few fairies and pixies pass by towards the Main Hall.

_**So don't**_

_**Get me wrong,**_

_**You better make your move,**_

_**Before my love is gone,**_

_**Tell me,**_

****

_**If I cut my hair,**_

_**If I change my clothes,**_

_**Will you notice me?**_

_**If I bite my lip,**_

_**If I say, "Hello,"**_

_**Will you notice me?**_

_**What's it gonna take for you to see,**_

_**I want you to notice me,**_

_**I'll get you to notice me.**_

Kim passed the second foyer, where she saw a couple of new students heading towards the Main Hall. They all stared at her.

_**I'm not like the rest,**_

_**I don't care if you're the best,**_

_**You see it,**_

_**It's all the same to me,**_

_**You just be who you want to be,**_

_**It'as all the same to me.**_

Kim walked down a narrow hallway, with the new students still staring at her. Kim just brushed them out of her mind an continued down the hall.

_**Ohhhhhh, don't get me wrong,**_

_**You better make your move,**_

_**Before my love is gone.**_

_**Tell me,**_

****

_**If I cut my hair,**_

_**If I change my clothes,**_

_**Will you notice me?**_

_**If I bite my lip,**_

_**If I say, "Hello,"**_

_**Will you notice me?**_

Kim opened the doors to the Main Hall just after Proffeser Rose announced the school's new protector, Kimberly Ann Possible.

"Uhhh," Kim said, "Hello, everyone."

The others just stared at her.

Ron and Kim's roomate, Tara, stood up, and began to clap. Then Rufus. Then, little by little, the others rose and began to applaud as the fairies and pixies entered with tiny suitcases in their small hands through an open window from the ceiling. The fairies and pixies also rejoiced and began to greet Kim, their new protector.

_**If I cut my hair,**_

_**If I change my clothes,**_

_**Will you notice me?**_

_**If I bite my lip,**_

_**If I say, "Hello,"**_

_**Will you notice me?**_

_**What's it gonna take for you to see,**_

_**I want you to notice me!**_

_**(Aaaah, Aaaaah)**_

_**I'll get you to notice me!**_

_**(Aaaah, Aaaaah)**_

_**I'll get you to notice me!**_

_**(Aaaah, Aaaaah)**_

_**I'll get you to notice me!**_

* * *

Well, how is it? Well, let me know with your review! I've gotten 2 reviews from the same person so far, why not even send me an e-mail, too at later, see ya:-)

CelestialTime93


	5. Protecting

**Chapter Five: Protecting**

_Author's Note: This chapter features a song that I wrote called, "I Will Protect You." One of about 12, I think. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93_

* * *

"Students!" Proffeser Rose announced the next morning at the Main Hall, "Our most greatest fear has arrived, and it is time that everybody will lead this battle! Possible! Come forth!"

Kim ran through the crowd and to the front. Kim's horse-like ears began to twitch with both excitement and worry.

"The time has come to recieve the gift that was meant to be yours." Proffeser Rose said, as she took a small ball of light of silver, and placed it inside the crystal, "You are now our new Protector."

_**We're both in the dark,**_

_**And there's no one else that's here.**_

_**No one but dark shadows,**_

_**That lingers near.**_

_**And we're all alone,**_

_**With no one to save us.**_

_**But, you're so weak,**_

_**And you have all to lose.**_

_**But don't worry,**_

_**I'm here for you!**_

****

"Here they come!" Ron cried.

"Everybody get ready!" Tara cried.

As Kim and the others ran out of the school prepared, Kim saw that Ron was in bad shape when he called out the warning.

"Ron!" Kim cried, "Don't worry! I'll protect you, and the school!"

_**Don't worry**_

_**I will protect you!**_

_**And make sure nothing bad's gonna happen to you!**_

_**Just hold on**_

_**Everything will be all right.**_

_**Just take my hand,**_

_**You'll understand,**_

_**I am the light,**_

_**That will lead you home!**_

_**Now, just follow me,**_

_**And don't be scared!**_

_**'Cause I will protect you!**_

****

"Tara! You stay in here with Ron, while I go out in battle!" Kim demanded to the asian girl, "It's time to teach these baddies a lesson!"

"Wait, Kim!" Ron cried out weakly.

Kim turned, and bent down to Ron's aid, "What's wrong?"

"Take this." Ron said, taking a fine cut Rose Quartz dangling on a leather cord out of his pocket, "It'll protect you. This isn't like any other battle we've been in, Kim. And no matter what, I'm going! Just hold onto that!"

"Ron!" Kim cried worriedly, "You're the one who needs protection now, not me!"

"Kim, you're the school's protector, and I'm only a boy with mystic monkey powers that I don't want!" Ron argued, "Just keep that. I know what to do."

"The Powers of The Lotus Blade are very powerful." Tara said, "He'll be able to help."

"But still," Kim said, "I'm gonna protect you."

_**Don't think about running away,**_

_**When I'm not there with you.**_

_**Don't think about hiding away,**_

_**When everybody can see you.**_

_**Don't hide things,**_

_**Behind my back.**_

_**For I will risk my life,**_

_**For you!**_

_**So, either stand back,**_

_**And leave it to me!**_

_**Or help me fight,**_

_**This darkness,**_

_**That I can't lose to.**_

_**So, what will it be?**_

****

_**You said yes,**_

_**But I didn't understand,**_

_**Why you wanted to help me fight.**_

_**'Cause you're so hurt,**_

_**And I can't risk your life!**_

_**For I am the light of your life!**_

****

"Ron, I still don't think it's a good idea!" Kim cried, as she slaughtered a monster with her black claws.

"Just let me help!" Ron cried, "Remember, KP, we're in this together! No exceptions!"

_**Don't worry**_

_**I will protect you!**_

_**And make sure nothing bad's gonna happen to you!**_

_**Just hold on**_

_**Everything will be all right.**_

_**Just take my hand,**_

_**You'll understand,**_

_**I am the light,**_

_**That will lead you home!**_

_**Now, just follow me,**_

_**And don't be scared!**_

_**'Cause I will protect you!**_

****

"Take this!" Ron cried, slashing his Lotus Blade.

The monster disappeared into smoke.

"Ron!" Kim cried as a monster dove towards him, "Look out! Demon Fang!"

Kim slashed the air, sending a slash of blue light from her claws and destroying the monster.

"Whoaaaaa! Oof!"

Kim accidently bumped into Ron when fallen down.

"Whoops!" Kim blushed, "Sorry!"

"Kim! Stay back!" Ron stood up and slayed a monster that almost attacked Kim.

"Gee, thanks." Kim thanked, smiling.

_**You said yes,**_

_**But I didn't understand,**_

_**Why you wanted to help me fight.**_

_**'Cause you're so hurt,**_

_**And I can't risk your life!**_

_**For I am the light of your life!**_

****

_**Don't worry**_

_**I will protect you!**_

_**And make sure nothing bad's gonna happen to you!**_

_**Just hold on**_

_**Everything will be all right.**_

_**Just take my hand,**_

_**You'll understand,**_

_**I am the light,**_

_**That will lead you home!**_

_**Now, just follow me,**_

_**And don't be scared!**_

_**'Cause I will protect you!**_

****

_**Ohhhhhhhhhh,**_

_**Don't worry**_

_**I will protect you!**_

_**And make sure nothing bad's gonna happen to you!**_

_**Just hold on**_

_**Everything will be all right.**_

_**Just take my hand,**_

_**Youll understand,**_

_**I am the light,**_

_**That will lead you home!**_

_**Now just follow me,**_

_**And don't be scared!**_

_**'Cause I will protect you!**_

****

_**Oh, ohhh...**_

_**I will protect you!**_

****

"Kim!" Ron cried, as Kim got hit by an attack from the monster.

"Ohh," Kim fell to the ground, half-concious.

"Kim!" Ron cried, falling to Kim's aid, "Talk to me!"

"Ron..." Kim whispered, and somehow, destroyed a monster that was charging towards Ron and Kim.

"Kim, how'd you do that?" Ron asked.

"My powers..." Kim whispered, "They're weak, but I know what powers it up. And that's Friendship, Love, and Peace. If these things didn't exist, my powers are useless."

"Kim!" Ron cried, "Hold on! Somebody get a doctor!"

"No..." Kim whispered, "Not yet..."

Then, with flaring blue eyes, Kim yelled out an attack that she never knew she had, "SPIRIT COLLISION!"

In a flurry of blue lights, Kim was lifted from the ground, forming an orb around the school and every single monster in it.

"KIMBERLY ANN!" Proffeser Rose cried, "GAIN CONTROL OF YOURSELF! IT'S TOO RISKY!"

Kim didn't listen, instead, called out to the darkness...

"A fortress tall with powers so deep, unleash the powers of Friendship, Love, and Peace!"

In an instant, in colours of blue, pink, and yellow, each monster exploded into fairy dust.

Then, Kim fell to the ground, this time, completely unconcious...

* * *

How's it so far? I left you at a cliffhanger on purpose! My writing teacher told me that it's best to leave your readers off on cliffhangers. And I've seen a ton ofpeople that write for used cliffhangers for their stories. I like that! Well, 'til later, see ya:-)

CelestialTime93


	6. Weilding A Sword

**Chapter Six: Weilding The Blade**

Kim fluttered her eyes open to see that she was in the First Aid Room.

"Where the Hell am I?" Kim wondered out loud.

"You got hurt badly destroying all the monsters on your first day..." a woman with a dutch accent said, as she brought a cloth and a bowl of cold water.

"The powers..." Kim groaned, lying back down on the bed, "They were so powerful, I can't believe I released that much energy..."

"Eh, I don't blame you." the woman (or the school nurse) said, as she dunked the cloth into the cold water, "Every half-demon who helped our school and the magical beings always released that much energy. Even your mother."

Kim's eyes widened. "My mother?"

The nurse covered her mouth. "That did not come out right."

"My mother used to be a half-demon?" Kim cried, bolting up from her bed.

"Get back down," the nurse said, pushing Kim back down on the bed, "You need rest, and yes, your mother used to be a half-demon. In fact, that is how she met your father. He would come to this very bed where your mother was after she released the attack, everyday, until she felt better, and returned to classes. And back then, I was only a young trained nurse whom happened to be only a college student that skipped several grades in Nursing School."

"So, you know my mother and father." Kim asked.

"Why else would I mistaken you for your mother when you first came to this room after an injury on the school grounds?" the nurse asked.

"Because I thought she was a _normal _patient back then." Kim answered, "I mean, I'm going to the exact same school as my mom and dad. Just because they suggested it to me."

"Why don't you give them a call and ask them about the Pendulam of Avalon?" the nurse asked as she placed the cold cloth on Kim's forhead.

As Kim got a brainfreeze, her horse-like ears perked up, then drooped back down.

"Heh, heh," the nurse chuckled, getting up, "Just like your mother."

Kim frowned and reached for the phone. She had to deal a few things with her parents.

* * *

(At the Possible's Residence)

"Hello, Possible's Residence." Dr. Andrea Possible answered the ringing phone.

"You're hiding somethin', mom." Kim's voice answered from the other end.

_Uh-oh, _Andrea thought, _I think she found out!_

"Hello, Kimmie." Andrea answered, trying to change the subject, "How's college?"

"Not so well since I got TURNED INTO A HALF DEMON!" Kim yelled from the other end. Andrea had to yank the phone away from her ear.

"I-I have no idea what your so angry about?"

"You used to be a demon back at college, did you?"

"No..."

"Spill it out, mom! I all ready know! The nurse told me!"

"Fine! I used to be a unicorn demon back at college, you happy, Kimberly Ann Possible?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then why do you sound so angry still?"

"Because you hid this from me the whole time! I mean, I got turned into a monkey before, I switched bodies with Ron before, you name it! But I never knew that my mom used to be a unicorn demon that I am now!"

"How did you get it?"

"I tried to stop Monkey Fist from getting it and ended up getting it myself on accident! You?"

"The Pendulam found me."

"How?"

"Don't ask me how, it just happened! I researched and everything but still, I don't know why!"

"Nobody knows why, there's no legends or anything about it, just about a Unicorn and Monkey demon spirit trapped in the same pendulam. And that's all I know."

"I'll try to dig some info on it. But now, what you need to do is try to find a sword that you can weild until you know how to use your powers!"

"Don't you know how?"

"Kimmie, it was over 20 years ago, how will I remember?"

"Got a point there."

"Just find a sword."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't make a sword? You're a swordmaker!"

It has been several weeks since Kim's injury, and she was back into classes. But, she was still a half demon.

"Honestly, Kim!" Tara argued, "If I make a demon a blade, then it's gonna ruin my sister's reputation! And trust me, it isn't pretty when my sister gets angry!"

"Can't you hide it from her?"

"Girl, I am horrible at hiding things! I only tell the truth! And nothing but the truth! That's why I never keep secrets!"

"You are so not a Gemini!"

"I can't help it if I'm not a gossip girl like any other Gemini!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine!"

As Kim entered her room, she found Ron was there, carving a knife out of wood.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked her best friend.

"Practicing." Ron answered.

"Practicing what?"

"Sword making."

"Tara taught you?"

"Hey, the begging really works!"

"Oh, god! Why did I forget to use the puppy-dog pout against Tara?"

"Either way, she won't fall for it. She all ready got practice from her sister's begging. It's not a puppy-dog pout, but it's close!"

"Whatever. Can you make me a sword?"

"Why do you need it?"

"My mom said that I need a sword to weild until I learn how to use my powers."

"She was demon?"

"Yes! Now, pretty please, can you make me a blade."

"I promised Tara I won't make any for demons. Not even my own best friend."

Kim stuck out her lower lip, drooped down her ears, and looked at Ron with puppy dog eyes.

Ron frowned in defeat. "No! Not the puppy-dog pout! Fine! I'll make one for you!"

"Yes!" Kim cried in victory.

"Open your mouth." Ron demanded.

"Uh, okay," Kim opened her mouth, "But why do I-"

"Do you want a sword or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then hold still! It's gonna sting a little..."

"OW!"

"Got it!"

"Ron..." Kim quivered, "Is that my..."

"Wuh-oh!"

Kim's eyes narrowed in anger. "RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE, YOU IDIOT! MY FANG!"

"What? If I'm gonna make a sword for a demon, I need a fang from a demon! And your the only demon I know!"

"That fang is way to small, Ron Stoppable!"

"Just give me a few hours and it'll be done by lunch time."

Kim's expression lightened up and hugged her best friend. "Thank you so much! I promise, I'll pay you back!"

* * *

Heh, heh. Too bad for Kim! She had to get pulled out a fang! If you watch InuYasha (Which my sister does) you'll know that the fang idea is actually from an episode when InuYasha's Tetsuiga broke, and needed a new one. Since the first Tetsuiga was made from his father's fang (Which was huge compared to InuYasha's small fangs), the swordmaster needed another demon's fang, so he took InuYasha's. Man, did it hurt:-( My sister told me about this, I ended up laughing at the end because of the stupid swordmaster. Anyways, the fang will grow back in about two hours for Kim. Well, until later, see ya! ;-)

Oh, and if you want a sneak peek of the next chapter, Chapter Seven: The Sword of Kimberly Ann Possible, look below for a little clip...

"Wow!" Kim awed when she saw the finished blade, "Ron, this looks so much bigger than my normal fang!"

"It is your normal fang though!" Ron said in approvement, "So, do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you so much! You're such a good friend!"

"RON!" Tara snapped behind them.

"You didn't tell Tara, did you?" Kim asked.

"No, I didn't." Ron answered, "Yeow!"

"I told you not to ruin my sister's reputation!" Tara snapped, pulling on Ron's ear, "Now what am I gonna tell her, she's gonna kill me! What do I tell her? The demon's mortal friend created a blade for the demon protector of the school? Oh sure, she'll believe me! Not!"

"Tara, it's all my fault!" Kim said, "I used the puppy-dog pout on him!"

Well, that's it for now! Check out the rest of the chapter by after tomorrow! Well, later guys! Please review! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	7. The Sword of Kimberly Ann Possible

**Chapter Seven: The Sword of Kimberly Ann Possible**

_Author's Note: This is Chapter Seven, almost there!_

_-CelestialTime93_

* * *

"Wow!" Kim awed when she saw the finished blade, "Ron, this looks so much bigger than my normal fang!"

"It is your normal fang though!" Ron said in approvement, "So, do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you so much! You're such a good friend!"

"RON!" Tara snapped behind them.

"You didn't tell Tara, did you?" Kim asked.

"No, I didn't." Ron answered, "Yeow!"

"I told you not to ruin my sister's reputation!" Tara snapped, pulling on Ron's ear, "Now what am I gonna tell her, she's gonna kill me! What do I tell her? The demon's mortal friend created a blade for the demon protector of the school? Oh sure, she'll believe me! Not!"

"Tara, it's all my fault!" Kim said, "I used the puppy-dog pout on him!"

"You?" Tara asked in fury, "Why?"

"I needed one!" Kim answered, "My mother told me that I had to weild a sword for now until I learned how to use my powers properly."

"You told her!" Tara exclaimed, letting go of Ron's ear.

"She was a demon back in her college days, does that make more sense to you!" Kim yelled.

"What was her name?"

"Andrea Martin," Kim answered, "At least, that was her name before she got married. Now she's Andrea Possible. Why ask?"

"We're gonna do some research. But, for now. I'll let you two go this time. But if you find me in a bad mood when I come back next year for sophomore's year, then you will pay."

* * *

"The restricted vault?" Kim questioned Tara, "Why are all of the books about the past protectors in there?"

"Because each one holds a curse." Tara answered, "You can't go in unless you have a fairy or a demon to guide you. Luckily, we have you, Kim!"

"Guys, I have no experiance of a full demon, I'm only half."

"But you've got the sword that Ron made you. That's the next best thing."

"Why do you need a sword until you can tame your powers?"

"Since the blade is created by a demon's fang, it holds great powers of the demon itself, only it makes it easier for the beginner demon to use. Without the sword, the demon might as well just become mortal again. By the way, do you know why the Pendulam of Avalon is called a pendulam and not a pendant?"

"No, and I've wondered why."

"Because it's not really a pendant. It's a pendulam key for all sorts of doors. Including the Restricted Vault. It's the only thing that will let us in. Just take the pendulam off of your neck and swing it side to side ten times, and the door will open. Remember, you can do it to any locked door. And to lock it, do the same thing."

Kim took off the pendulam off of her neck, and held it infront of her. And began to swing it.

One... Two...

"What's going on there!" a voice bellowed.

"Oh no!" Tara hissed, "It's Proffesser Pellitier! If she finds out we're here, we're doomed!"

Six... Seven...

"Hurry!"

"Eight..." Kim counted, "Nine... Ten!"

Then pendulam stopped swinging in the middle, then glowed a bright teal. The vault's door did the same, then opened.

Kim, Ron, and Tara got in. Rufus stayed hidden in Ron's pocket.

"Come back here!" Proffeser Pellitier cried.

"Kim!" Ron cried, "Close the gate!"

Kim held up her pendulam, and swung it ten times quickly, then, the door slammed closed, and locked itself up.

"Phew!" Tara wiped her forehead, "That was too close! We are not doing that again!"

"This was your idea!" Kim cried.

"Okay, I admit!" Tara cried, "Let's just try to find Andrea Martin's book. A little light would do, Kim."

"How?"

"You have the powers of all elements. Make a fireball or something."

"How's this?" Kim snapped her claws and formed a small fireball, floating on her open palm.

"Much better." Tara answered.

"Hey, guys!" Ron cried from the end of the vault, "I found the book on Kim's mom!"

Kim and Tara ran to where Ron and Rufus were, to see a flaring red book.

"Great," Tara heaved annoyed as Rufus tried to touch the book, "How are going to get it now? If we extinguish the fire, the dark demons are gonna get released and we're all gonna die!"

"YEOW!" Rufus squeaked, "Too hot."

"It's even too hot for Rufus!" Ron said.

"But what about for a demon?" Kim said.

"Give it a shot, KP!" Ron answered, making way for Kim.

"This is locked." Kim answered, studying the book, "It's too small for the pendulam, and it's way to small for a key to fit it. Hold on a sec, this lock looks a lot like a scratch hole for a type of attack. I wonder..."

Kim pulled out her sword and slashed it, crying out, "Demon Fang!"

The blue slash fit the hole perfectly!

"Yes!" Tara cried.

"Booyah!" Ron and Rufus exclaimed.

"No big!" Kim said, and picked up the now non-fiery book. She opened it up to see a picture of her mother back in the college days, only in demon form. She had long, silver hair, two horse ears poking out her head, a transparent crystal horn, black claws, and crystalline blue eyes. The blue eyes were natural for Kim's mother.

"Andrea Martin..." Kim read out loud, "The next, from a long line of generations, Demon Protector of the school of Middleton College. Born on a late autumn, the Pendulam of Avalon found her one night, and transformed her into a demon overnight. For four full years of her college years, she was the Demon Protector of this school. With her half demonic powers, the spirit of The Unicorn Demon and her mortal soul were united and prevent the school of not being of what it is today. She had saved many lives, and we were proud to have her as a student. Now, according to the stars, her future daughter, Kimberly Ann Possible, will take on her legend and protect the school from the evil that awaits us in the future..."

Kim looked up. "They knew I was gonna be a Demon Protector." Kim whispered, "They knew all along..."

"Well, for starters, I didn't know!" Tara said.

"Me neither." Ron answered.

"Not me." Rufus chittered.

"Then," Kim said, "Who knew?"

* * *

Who knew? Well, find that out next time at Chapter Eight: Every Time I Breathe. Featuring the song "Every Time I Breathe" by "The Backstreet Boys!"

CelestialTime93


	8. It Happens Every Time

**Chapter Eight: It Happens Every Time**

_Author's Note: I couldn't find the lyrics for "Every Time I Breathe" by "The Backstreet Boys", so I decided to use the song, "It Happens Every Time" by "Dream Street." Enjoy! And please review!_

_-CelestialTime93_

* * *

So many things were on Kim's mind right now. Ever since she entered the Restricted Vault and read about her mother's demonic past. And, one question lingered in Kim's mind... who knew that she was gonna be the next Demon Protector of Middleton College?

_**Can you hear the music playin'?**_

_**Can you hear the rhythem swayin'?**_

_**This is the sound of dreams come true...**_

_**And I can promise you that,**_

_**You are the one and only,**_

_**And I'm the lost and lonely.**_

_**We are the perfect dream come true!**_

_**And I can promise, baby, that**_

_**There's a silly love song in my heart...**_

****

Kim got dressed in a black dress with matching high heels and red bangles that were on her wrist. Her hair was drooped down to cover half of her face. She couldn't believe she was dancing with her friend after such a long time.

_**It happens every time,**_

_**When I see you!**_

_**It happens every time,**_

_**When I think of you!**_

_**It happens every time,**_

_**All is magic,**_

_**When we meet.**_

_**Baby, down on dream street!**_

****

When Kim got to the dance floor, she saw Ron was waiting for her. Ron took her by the hand, and led her to the dance floor.

_**Let me take you by the hand and,**_

_**Walkin' down the milky way 'cause,**_

_**You make me feel I'm so alive.**_

_**And I can promise, baby, that**_

_**There's a silly love song in my heart...**_

****

When Kim started dancing with Ron, she felt something going on in her head. Maybe a love song. Or something, but Kim liked it. But, it seemed to happen whenever she was with Ron these days, or whenever she was thinking of him. Then, something came over her. She closed her eyes, leaned over and kissed Ron.

_**It happens every time,**_

_**When I see you!**_

_**It happens every time,**_

_**When I think of you!**_

_**It happens every time,**_

_**All is magic,**_

_**When we meet.**_

_**Baby, down on dream street!**_

****

_**Baby,**_

_**It happens every time!**_

_**All is magic,**_

_**When we meet!**_

_**Down on dream street.**_

****

_**When I close my eyes,**_

_**There's angels all around.**_

_**Singing a love song!**_

****

_**You know it happens every time!**_

_**Wait and see!**_

_**(Aaaaaaaaaaaah!)**_

_**Oh, it happens every time!**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooooooh! Ohhhhhhh!**_

****

_**It happens every time,**_

_**When I see you!**_

_**It happens every time!**_

_**When I think of you!**_

_**It happens every time!**_

_**All is magic,**_

_**When we meet,**_

_**Baby, down on dream street!**_

****

_**It happens every time!**_

_**Baby, oh!**_

_**It happens every time!**_

_**All is magic,**_

_**When we meet!**_

_**Down on dream street...**_

* * *

Well, what do you think? Well, sorry guys, but, that's the last chapter! The story's done! But, don't worry! I'll start Book Two: Reach, soon. But for now, why not read my Cyberchase FanFiction, The Cyberchase Choronicles #1: Seven Years Later... that's also finished. Book two for that series will also be coming soon. But here's a little hint on the new Kim Possible: The Demon Files book... it features the song "Reach" by "Caliegh Peters" from the soundtrack of Disney's "Ice Princess." Well, later guys! ;-)

CelestialTime93


End file.
